1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable electronic system, an accessory for an electronic device and a method for activating an application of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays the smart phone is becoming so indispensable in our daily life because it performs as a portable computer, which enables the user to browse the Internet or activate applications with a wide variety of functions.
However, if the user would like to activate an application, he or she may have to touch the screen, and select the icon corresponding to the application, which is considered inconvenient to the user in the operation of the smart phone.